


Broken Vase

by Loner_1D



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner_1D/pseuds/Loner_1D
Summary: You can't fix a vase when you don't know where the shards are, can you?





	Broken Vase

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaa peeps. This is my first fanfic on here. Well, it's not really a fanfic, more a trailer but I don't really know if I should write the whole story. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS!
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE♡

'Oww' Antoni doubled over in pain. Fuck that hurt! Slowly he straighted his spine and met Bobby's eyes. They looked questioning like they were saying: 'Please tell me what happened. I know you're lying, we all do. Please just trust us and spill the beans.' But Antoni looked away, tears filling his eyes in a rapid speed and stormed out the room. Past Tan and Johnny who stood in the doorpost. Past Karamo who didn't even notice straight away. 

He ran outside in the pouring rain. He didn't grab a jacket, he just wanted to go away, as far as possible. Where no one could hurt him anymore. 

He didn't come far though, his ribs hurt too much to run properly, and before he even realised it strong arms were around him, holding him back. Wild panick coursed through Antoni's body. He didn't want to be touched! He started squirming, trying to get away as fast as possible, his nails dug into the others arms but the person wouldn't budge. Hot tears streamed down his face. 

He just wanted to erase the things out of his mind. Was that too much to ask?

The person behind him tried to calm him down but it didn't come trough until Antoni's messed up braincells slowly progressed and recognised the scent of Karamo's aftershave. 

Antoni has always felt safe with Karamo, he could always go to him when he just wanted to talk, when he needed advice, or when he wanted to payback Johnny for messing up the kitchen again. He fell down on his knees taking the older lad with him and suddenly felt the need to pour it all out, to never lie against his best mates again, to let them help him knowing they wouldn't judge. But he was just so tired he couldn't get his mouth to speak. 

Antoni turned a bit so his side was against Karamo's chest, his head in the crook of his neck and his hands thightly gripped the familiar bomber-jacket. His sobs became louder and louder, he finally cried and he couldn't stop it anymore, he couldn't stop the big fat tears running down his face. He tried to focus on Karamo's voice: 'It's okay bud, it's okay. I've got you, I'll never let you go. Never.' 

It was the last thing Antoni heard when he finally allowed himself to close his eyes, he felt safe and protected in Karamo's arms, knowing that he would stop the nightmares from eating him alive.

The other three lads stood speachless in the doorpost watching the scene in front of them. Johnny couldn't stop the tears leaving his eyes and the other two also had a hard time. They just saw their best mate break. Sure he already was broken but he had put the shards in a box and just wanted to fix himself. 

Antoni hadn't realised that he needed help because a broken vase can't make itself a whole again. He needed someone to put glue on the shards and who would carefully built him up. To do that he needed to tell them what happened, you can't fix a vase when you don't know where the shards are, can you?


End file.
